The invention pertains to safety and warning signs, such as stop signs, and, in particular, to hand-held signs, such as stop and slow signs used at road construction sites and by crossing guards at cross walks.
Such signs are commonly in use in daylight hours when visibility is not a significant problem. When daylight visibility does present a problem, the problem arises from heavy rain, heavy fog, snow or heavy blowing dust and dirt, all being conditions that cause outdoor construction activities to cease because of construction site hazards caused by visibility or wetness. Thus, there has not been a strong demand for hand-held signs that can be better seen through the above noted visibility problems. Also, with the advent of night highway construction and repair, despite the bright lights used at the construction sites, clearly visible hand-held warning signs are needed to improve safety for vehicle drivers and workers holding the signs.